Façade
by Silu-chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Façade' by Nikiforlove]. UA. OS. Et si Viktor et Yuuri étaient ensemble dans la vraie vie et qu'étant acteurs de cinéma, ils doivent jouer une scène de rupture ? Un indice : ce n'est pas joli joli.


Façade

 **Note de l'auteur :** encore une piètre tentative de faire de l'humour

 **Note de la traductrice :** En pleine période d'examens, j'avais vraiment besoin d'humour alors je remercie grandement Nikiforlove pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa magnifique petite histoire remplie de légèreté et de fluff ! Vous la retrouverez en version originale sur AO3 ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous fera rire autant que j'ai ri en la lisant ^^

Preview :

"Prise 14 !"

"Finissons-en."

"..."

"Viktor ? Viktor ? Viktor ! Arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie !"

"MAIS YUUUUUURIII -"

* * *

OU,

Et si Viktor et Yuuri étaient ensemble dans la vraie vie et qu'étant acteurs de cinéma, ils doivent jouer une scène de rupture ?

Un indice : ce n'est pas joli joli.

* * *

Putain, pense Viktor, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Non, non, non.

Pas comme ça, je vous en supplie, pas comme ça.

"Je dois te parler de quelque chose," annonce solennellement Yuuri, ses magnifiques yeux bruns voilés de larmes contenues.

Il se tortille mal-à-l'aise sur le canapé, se rapproche de Yuuri alors que ce dernier lui prend doucement la main, l'apporte à ses lèvres pour y déposer l'esquisse d'un baiser.

Et ses sentiments sont si douloureusement à vif. Viktor a les mâchoires serrées et ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre.

Parce que c'est si horriblement réel, lorsqu'il croise le regard de Yuuri et son visage dévasté par la douleur, parce qu'il sait ce qui va suivre.

Le temps semble aussi retenir son souffle, le 'tic-tac' étouffé de l'horloge dans le salon devient tout à coup assourdissant, presque tangible, Viktor peut quasiment toucher la tension de l'air. Goûter la piqûre amère de l'anxiété qui s'est nichée dans son palais.

"Finissons-en."

Chuchote Yuuri doucement, très doucement, parce que quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ne devrait même pas pouvoir être prononcé à voix haute, quelque chose qui peut faire qu'un cœur se brise en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine comme c'est le cas pour Viktor, ce quelque chose ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'être ne serait-ce que pensé, encore moins de quitter les lèvres de quelqu'un.

Surtout de Yuuri.

Ce n'est pas une phrase qui peut être prononcée par Yuuri Katsuki, parce que sinon ça veut dire que c'est la fin du monde.

Et, à 15 heures 04, c'est ce qui arrive. La fin du monde.

Viktor est pris de nausées, il veut vomir, il veut se jeter sur Yuuri et ne plus jamais le laisser partir, il a besoin de se rassurer, d'assurer le fait que non, il n'y a aucune chance, vraiment aucune, qu'il puisse 'en finir'.

Aussi quand il sent la poigne de Yuuri se resserrer sur ses doigts, qu'il sort de sa rêverie dépressive et qu'il voit sur le visage de Yuuri l'expression la plus magnifiquement bouleversée, déchirée, qu'il n'ait jamais vue, le masque de Viktor tombe. Lorsqu'il voit les yeux de Yuuri qui débordent de larmes qui menacent de couler à tout moment, ses lèvres qui forment une moue triste mais résolue, ses sourcils péniblement froncés, son visage, sublime incarnation de l'amoureux au cœur brisé, déchiré de douleur, Viktor se retrouve sans défense.

Sans défense et vulnérable.

"Non," sa voix se brise, et des larmes brûlantes dévalent sur ses joues comme si un barrage venait de céder. Il serre férocement les mains de Yuuri dans les siennes, se penche en avant et pose son front contre celui de Yuuri. Sa peau est plus chaude qu'il ne l'aurait pensée.

Il se mord violemment la lèvre et ouvre un œil. Regarde Yuuri derrière les larmes emprisonnées délicatement dans ses cils, brouillant sa vision. "Jamais," s'écrie-t-il avec ferveur, avant de poser sa bouche sur les lèvres agréablement tièdes et douces de Yuuri. Yuuri qui reste d'abord immobile face aux avances brûlantes de passion et désespérées de Viktor.

Puis, quand Viktor lâche les mains de Yuuri pour venir prendre en coupe son visage, son pouce caressant tendrement, amoureusement, sa joue, un contraste saisissant de douceur à côté de ses baisers langoureux et enfiévrés, enfin, enfin, enfin, enfin, Yuuri répond à son baiser, ses lèvres se mouvant contre celles de Viktor à l'unisson.

"Yuuri," halète Viktor entre deux baisers, "Je t'aime, je t'aime."

Son cœur en morceaux se brise un peu plus et des fragments de verre s'enfoncent dans sa peau quand Yuuri ouvre la bouche et laisse échapper un tremblant : "Je t'aime aussi."

Et Viktor pleure de plus belle en entendant la voix brisée de douleur de son fiancé, un son qu'il ne veut plus jamais entendre de sa vie entière.

"COUPEZ !"

La lumière brûlante et crue des projecteurs les séparèrent brusquement et leurs yeux peinent à se réajuster à cette soudaine luminosité.

"Vitya, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!" fulmina Yakov, passant ses nerfs sur une pauvre chaise innocente qu'il envoya valdinguer.

Gémissant pitoyablement, Viktor se redressa, s'essuyant les yeux sur les manches de son haut. Et Yuuri était si magnifique et sublime ainsi, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres gonflées de leurs récents baisers, les traces de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. (Ça faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être aussi horriblement affecté par la situation).

"Viktor Nikiforov ! Tu vas m'écouter oui !" beugla Yakov. Viktor et Yuuri sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang ?!"

"Je, euh -"

"C'est écrit noir sur blanc sur ton script qu'Alexei se lève et qu'il quitte Kazuhiko, pas qu'ils sanglotent tout en se pelotant ! Tu ne peux pas jeter le scénario aux orties comme ça, crétin !"

Que votre mentor et le réalisateur qui vous a pris sous son aile depuis 12 ans vous gronde et crie dessus de manière très explicite n'est pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de plaisant, aussi ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise que Viktor ne puisse s'empêcher de tressaillir un peu.

Il ne peut pas non plus s'empêcher de sourire quand Yuuri s'approche de lui et enlace leurs doigts.

"Mais Yakov ! Yuuri est un trop bon acteur, je n'y peux rien si je réagis comme ça ! Son jeu d'acteur m'impacte beaucoup trop profondément !"

(Yuuri effleure le poignet de Viktor à ces mots, et ce dernier peut pratiquement voir par télépathie le rougissement qui n'a pas manqué de s'emparer des joues de Yuuri.)

"Et c'est fait pour ! Mais laisse son jeu d'acteur produire son effet sur les spectateurs, et pas sur toi, imbécile ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton fiancé est ta co-star que tu es excusé pour ton comportement déplorable et ton manque de professionnalisme, Vitya !" grogne Yakov, fusillant Viktor du regard. "On fait une pause de 15 minutes ! Amenez l'équipe de maquillage sur le plateau pour qu'ils masquent les yeux et le nez rougis de ces deux idiots, et faites en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas l'air de s'être envoyés en l'air dans les vestiaires -"

("Oh, on a fait bien pire," glousse Viktor, jetant un regard en coin à Yuuri, qui lui répond par une pichenette sur le front. "Tais-toi, Vitya !" le gronde Yuuri, mi-embarrassé, mi-timide, un adorable rougissement prenant possession de sa nuque. "Tes désirs sont des ordres, Zolotse.")

"- et puis on reprendra après ça !"

L'équipe de tournage se met à l'oeuvre, chacun sachant ce qu'il doit faire en ce court laps de temps d'un quart d'heure. "Hé, Yuuri ?" demande doucement Viktor, se pelotonnant contre le torse de Yuuri. "Oui ?"

"Tu... tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ?"

"Bien sûr que non, Vitya," lui répond tendrement Yuuri, déposant un baiser sur son crâne. "Jamais."

"Parce que moi je ne te quitterai jamais, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?" chuchote-t-il, le serrant plus fort contre lui tandis qu'une paire de bras familiers lui rend son étreinte. C'est doux et chaud et il ne veut jamais bouger de là.

"Alexei est un enfoiré," marmonne-t-il, et Yuuri éclate d'un rire franc et clair, juste avant que l'équipe chargée du maquillage ne les encercle et masque toutes leurs imperfections.

La vie n'a jamais été plus belle.

* * *

"Prise 2 !"

"Finissons-en."

"D-d'ac- non ! Yakov, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux toujours pas !"

* * *

"Prise 5 !"

"Finissons-en."

"..."

"Yuuuuuuuuriiii ! Tu ne peux pas me regarder comme ça, c'est injuste !"

"COUPEZ !"

* * *

"Prise 14 !"

"Finissons-en."

"..."

"Viktor ? Viktor ? Viktor ! Arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie !"

"MAIS YUUUUUURIII -"

* * *

"Prise 25 !"

"Finissons-en."

"D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux, Kazuhi - NON JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA, JE ME MENS A MOI-MÊME -"

"COUPEZ ! BORDEL DE MERDE, VIKTOR !"

* * *

"Prise 26 !"

"Finissons-en."

"D'ac- putain. Putain de merde, je ne peux pas faire ça, Yakov !"

"COUPEZ ! TU AS SIX PUTAIN D'OSCARS -"

"Mais Yakov ! Cela me cause une douleur à la fois physique et spirituelle, tu ne peux pas imaginer !"

"NOM DE DIEU, JE PERDS DES CHEVEUX A CHAQUE PUTAIN DE PRISE -"

* * *

"Prise 31 !"

"Finissons-en."

"D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux, Kazuhiko."

"..."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Alexei..."

"Yuuri, tu es vraiment sûr ? Parce que si tu ne l'es pas, alors s'il te plaît ne me quitte p -"

"COUPEZ ! COUPEZ ! COUPEZ !"

* * *

"Prise 42 !"

"Quelle heure est-il - oh, ça tourne ? Oh, mince, euh, désolé."

"KATSUKI !"

"C'est Katsuki-Nikiforov, Yakov !"

"Viktor ! Le mariage n'est prévu que pour l'année prochaine !"

"COUPEZ ! FERMEZ-LA !"

"Psst, Yuuri, 'cut-suki'*, t'as compris ?"

"C'était vraiment nul."

"VIKTOR JE TE JURE JE VAIS TE DÉCOUPER EN MORCEAUX -"

* * *

"Prise 48 !"

"Finissons-en."

"D'accord, si... si... merde, j'ai oublié ma réplique -"

"Est-ce que tu te fous de moi - BIEN ! TAMISEZ LA LUMIÈRE, QUE QUELQU'UN AILLE ME CHERCHER POPOVICH ET UNE PERRUQUE ARGENTÉE ET QU'ON ME SORTE NIKIFOROV DE CE PLATEA-"

"Non, Yakov, attends !"

* * *

(bonus déverrouillé : it's Yuuri time !)

"Prise 72 !"

"Finissons-en."

"D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux, Kazuhiko. Bien. Bien !"

"..."

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi égoïste."

"Alexei..."

"Quoi ?! C'est toi qui ne supportes pas la pression et qui veux rompre, non ?!"

"Ale- Alexei, je t'en prie."

"J'ai tous les droits d'être en colère ! Je - merde, Yuuri ? Yuuri, est-ce que ça va ?"

"COUPEZ COUPEZ COUPEZ COUPEZ COUPEZ COUPEZ COUPEZ ! NOM DE DIEU, ON Y ÉTAIT PRESQUE BON SANG !"

"Yuuri, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer, tu vas me faire pleurer -"

"JE VOUS HAIS TOUS -"

"Viktor, je suis désolé - je suis tellement désolé, c'est juste que - je -"

"Hnngggg, Yuuri regarde-toi ! Maintenant c'est sûr je serai incapable de filmer cette scène, elle est bonne à jeter aux oubliettes -"

"Viktor, ne - ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, Viktor !"

"Tu ne peux pas me dire d'arrêter de pleurer en pleurant ! C'est injuste !"

"J'AI ENGAGÉ DEUX ACTEURS QUI COMPTABILISENT A EUX SEULS 14 PUTAIN D'OSCARS ET 6 PUTAIN DE GRAMMY AWARDS, ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE J'OBTIENS ?"

"Ne sois pas méchant, Yakov ! Donne-nous une minute pour nous remettre de nos émotions."

"LA FERME, SOMBRE CRÉTIN !"

* * *

* jeu de mots entre ' _Cut_ ' soit 'Coupez' et ' _Katsuki_ ' ce qui donne ' _Cut-suki_ ' ^^

 **Note de l'auteur :** j'ai écrit ça de minuit 12 à 2 heures du matin donc excusez cette pauvre qualité

il est deux heures du matin argh tuez-moi

donnez-moi des kudos et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je récupère de l'énergie !

 **Note de la traductrice :** J'espère que ça vous a plu et on se retrouve très bientôt sur une autre traduction ^^ !


End file.
